Reunited
by Sweevil to the Heart
Summary: What if, instead of Jeb "dying" when Max was 12, something else happened? Something that left half the Flock in cages and the other half without memory of the event. Now the other half must find their lost family members and explain what happened. Fax R
1. The Experiments

Disclaimer: I don't own MR, JP does. And is my name James? I think not. Sigh, if only.

Full Summary: What if, instead of Jeb dying when Max was 12, something else happened? Something that left half the Flock in cages and the other half without memory of the event. Now the other half must find their lost family members and explain what happened. Danger ensues as Jeb and the School lurks in the background.

Unknown POV:

_Three avian-human experiments sat in their cages, waiting for the perfect chance to begin their plan of escape. They had been planning this since they had first been captured, on that day. The day everything had changed; the day they had been taken from their misfit family and they had been brought back here. They had been here before, but back then they didn't know what freedom was like. Now they did, they were ready to fight extra hard to get out. They had been ready for two years._

_The youngest one looked at the oldest, it's eyes eager._

"_When are we going to begin our escape?"_

"_You know exactly when. Now hush; you know they have ears everywhere, and we don't need them to have a heads up that we're going to escape today." The oldest one reminded it in a soft whisper. The middle one and youngest one quickly nodded their heads and turned back towards the bars inches from their faces, waiting for the time to come._

_The oldest one looked at their faces, remembering how great life had been before all of this mess had happened two years ago. But life was going to get better now, for it was time to get out of this hellhole._

_It knew that it had to fix things, regain what had been lost to them. For when they had been returned to the School, they had all three had lost something precious. The youngest had lost its sibling; it's only true blood relative. The middle had lost it's stability in life, its warm cheerful atmosphere that it had needed so desperately to stay happy and sane. And the oldest had lost its best friend in life, the one who had been there for it since they were both toddlers, little children. Also, the one they fell in love with. Yes, the oldest one was in love with its best friend, the only one it could rely on in life._

_All three experiments cracked the tiniest smiles they could when two erasers, with bored looks on their faces, waltzed threw the narrow rows of cages. The oldest looked at the middle one, giving it the signal. The middle one smiled._

"_Hey, furry, fat, and ugly!" the middle one called, a mischievous look on it's face._

_The two erasers looked at the middle one in anger. They marched up to it's cage, the first one leaning down so it could snarl in it's face._

"_What did you say you worthless runt? What makes you think you can say something like that, huh?" the eraser grabbed the edges of the middle one's cage and shook it violently. "Huh?" The second eraser laughed gleefully._

_The youngest and oldest ones took their chance. Each one shot a leg out, slamming them into each of the first eraser's shins. It cried out in pain, and fell to it's knees. The middle one continued to rock it's cage, using the momentum from the first eraser's shaking. The metal bars slammed into the first eraser's head as it fell to the floor from the other's attack, knocking it out. The lock busted open on the eraser's head with a loud crack._

_The second eraser had frozen in shock at what happened. Now, as it's partner fell to the ground, it growled in fury. It sprang down on the middle one, but it was too fast; it slid beneath the eraser's legs. As the eraser grabbed air, the middle one shot it's leg toward the oldest one's lock. It broke right off with ease. _

_The oldest one pounced out of it's cage and tackled the eraser from behind; for it had already turned back to the middle one. It latched it's legs around the wolf's midsection and grabbed onto it's neck with it's experienced, calloused hands. It wrung the wolfs neck with violent shaking before, mercifully, swiftly swinging it's neck to the right with all it's strength. The snap of it's spine echoed through the room and the oldest leaped backwards off the dead body as it dropped to the ground like a rock. _

_Allowing itself a quick smile in victory, the oldest swung around unexpectedly and slammed it's foot onto the youngest one's lock. This snapped just as easily as the first two, and soon the three experiments shared quick grins of victory. It didn't take them long, with the middle one's lock picking skills, to exit the room and dash down the halls, searching for the way out._

_After five minutes of searching and seven floors, the youngest one finally gave a cry of discovery; it had found a window! All three quickly crowded the portal to freedom, excitement clear. A mob of erasers appeared behind them at the end of the hall, but they were too late because the oldest had already kicked in the window and thrown the youngest out of it. The youngest gave a hoot and a screech of joy as it opened it's wings for the first time in two years, loving the sensation. _

_The middle one was out next, clawing it's way up and out the window. It dropped for a story or two before it stretched out it's wings and soared up to meet the youngest. The oldest one turned , throwing the erasers a smug smile, before leaping out the window. It took a deep breath as it too fell for a second. Then it spread out it's wings and all their glory, and rode the air current up a hundred feet to meet it's flock members. Only half of them, it reminded itself. We are going to find the other half soon though._

_With a true smile on it's face; for it hadn't truly smiled since it was taken away; the oldest shot forward with the middle and youngest by it's side._

"_Where are we going?" the youngest asked._

"_Home."_

I hoped you liked the anonymousness of that first part. See if you can correctly guess who the oldest, middle, and youngest bird kids are. Virtual cookie if you guess all three right!


	2. We Know

Disclaimer: Do I really need one again? Ugh, I'll do it anyway. I don't own Maximum Ride. There, happy?

A/N- Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me who the thought the unknown experiments were. Thanks! I love reviews so please give me more! Sweevil out!

_A Few Weeks Later…_

FPOV:

I felt everything when I flew. I felt the soft wind sending chilling touches on my body and wings. I felt the weak moonlight brighten up the world around me in a perfect lulling glow. I felt endless freedom coursing through my veins with the knowledge that no one can bring me down. I felt-crash!

I felt Gazzy crashing into me as he tried to do some stupid spinning air trick that Iggy dared him to try.

"Gazzy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled angrily at the eight year old boy.

"Woo! I _so_ did that! Did I not Iggs? I thought I got it perfect!" Gazzy said, completely ignoring me. Ugh, I hate being leader. But sadly, I'm the only one mature enough for it so I stuck with the job. Too bad nobody listens to me anyway.

"Dude, you crashed into Fang. I don't think that qualifies as perfect."At least Iggy has some sense. "You should try it again." I spoke to soon.

"Guys, quite it. We need to get home before Jeb finds out we've snuck out again. No complaining. Besides, we need some sleep for tomorrow. School, remember?" Not that I truly gave a flip about what Jeb thought, or our school studies for that matter, but a good leader is suppose to care about seeming unimportant things, right? Besides, if I get hit in the head with Gazzy's arm again he's going to be missing it for a while.

With a collective sigh from Iggy and The Gasman, the three of us flew back to our house. You see, the three of us, me, Gazzy, and Iggy, live with a scientist and adoptive dad Jeb. None of know or remember a life before we lived with Jeb. The first memory in my mind that I can recall is waking up on a fluffy white bed in some infirmary room and Jeb standing over me telling me to wake up two years ago. All of us woke up the same way, on one of the three hospital beds in the little mini hospital room in Jeb's house. We go there whenever we get hurt, because we can't go to a regular doctor. Can you not tell why? Well it's because the three of us have wings. Yah, wings. We are all 98 percent human and 2 percent bird. Cool huh? Yah right, so we all have wings on our backs, air sacks, light bones, ect. You get the point, we're special. But we also have other cool things we can do too. When I stand still I can blend into my surroundings and can breath under water, Iggy can see white (useful when you're blind) and recognize someone through their fingerprints, and Gazzy can imitate voices and…well, there is a reason his name is the Gasman.

The place I've called home for several years came into view. It was a huge house, three stories tall, made of black and grey bricks, a grey roof and lots of windows. All the windows had thick black curtains over them to keep wandering eyes away from the inside of our house. On the third story is a silver metal rap-around balcony that goes around the whole house. The three of us landed on the part of the balcony that was right in front of each of our windows; first and closest to the front of the house is Iggy, next is the Gasman, crazy kid, and last, in the farthest back part of the third floor, was my window.

"Well, 'night guys. I'm pooped and ready to hit the sack so, see yah." Iggy called as he pulled his window open and stepped in giving a small wave as he disappeared into his all-white room.

Gazzy yawned. "I'm pretty sleepy too Fang. Goodnight."

Gazzy lazily opened his window too stumbled inside. I heard several bangs and crashes, followed by silence and a quick "I'm OK, Fang," by Gazzy. Well, at least he's OK.

"Good, 'Night." I stepped through the window that I left open when we left (smart huh?) and stepped silently into my room, like always. We always went on late night flies, always came back home late at night, Iggy and Gazzy always left their windows closed and had to noisily pull them open and stumble around until they found their beds and immediately crashed, and I always left my window open so I could slip into my room without a sound and let a small breeze into my room so I could sleep better. Always the same. Even with wings, my life was starting to be a little too stable. I don't why, but I had a feeling that my life; all three of our lives; weren't suppose to be _this_ easy, _this_ ordinary. It felt just…wrong somehow. Like maybe we had some special purpose as to why we were here.

Yah right Fang, get real. There was no greater purpose as to why we are the way we are other than to be the stars to some Wrigley Brother's show. But still, I always felt I was missing something or someone in life. I especially felt that way when I sat back and watched Iggy and Gazzy spend time together. They both had someone to talk to, someone they could spend time with and talk about things they liked together. A best friend. And, despite my good looks, amazing personality, and just natural good spirit, I really didn't have one of those. Catch my sarcasm? But seriously, I didn't have any one I could just be comfortable around. I don't completely trust Jeb because he still won't tell us anything about our pasts, Gazzy is still a little kid, and Iggy is OK to talk to at times but he just never truly gets what I'm feeling and takes any chance he can get to make fun of me.

Sigh. I don't think anybody will ever really get me. At least not in this lifetime.

I looked out my window right beside my bed and stared at the full moon. As I stared, the shapes of three large birds passed right over the moon. They were probably raptors from their obviously large size. There was a large one in front, while a slightly smaller one was to its right and the smallest one was a little behind and to the largest one's left. I followed them with my eyes as they flew father into town, as if surveying the small town in Virginia that I called home.

Sigh. I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep, a sudden sense of completeness coming over me as I dreamed of three birds flying over the moon.

FPOV:

I woke up the next day to find Gazzy jumping excitedly on my bed screaming to wake the heck up before he got a bucket of water on my head. So I got up; grumpily, I might add; and decked the little kid. Of course he should have known better than to disturb me while I was sleeping and just let me be late, but I ended apologizing anyway.

"God, you need to control your anger better," Iggy said as the three of us walked to the supposedly "high quality" public school that we attended. It hosted all grades because the town was so small, so Gazzy went there too. We all wore jeans, various shirts (mine being black of course) and thick sweatshirts that covered our wings (that was black too).

"Seriously though, I have a friend whose dad holds anger management classes every other day that you could maybe attend." Iggy had a teasing smile on his face until my vicious glare stopped it.

"Gosh, just trying to help my brother out. No respect for the blind kid." He huffed. We were all posing as brothers at our school even though none of us were really related; me and Iggy were suppose to be twins and Gazzy was our little brother. Yeah, try to imagine that, me and Iggy being twins. Iggy and I were opposites of every kind of way; if it weren't for the wings, we'd have no reason to even be near each other.

Sure, we got along, but that guy could still annoy the crap out me if put his mind to it. Still, having an evil genius brother can be useful if any of us need to get out a class; or anything for that matter. With his misfit assistant Gazzy by his side, the two of them could do just about anything they set their minds to; even blow up the world.

"Well I don't need any help Iggy, now come on we're here." I stalked ahead of them, angered.

As I walked, several girls batted their eyelashes at me and gave flirtatious smiles. I nearly groaned. Apparently I was considered hot at this school, being all dark and antisocial and stuff. Every girl at this school was either after me, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent, or Iggy, Mr. Funny, Sweet, and Charming. Iggy had dated a few of the girls that had come after him, and all had been really nice and cool girls to be around, but none of them had every appealed to me in any shape or form. I was just a loner.

Me and Iggy bid Gazzy goodbye as he ran off to his class with the rest of the third graders. We went into our homeroom that we shared together. We had most of our classes together, with two or three exceptions.

I noticed as we entered that everyone was in little circles together, talking. This must mean something big had to have happened to cause the gossip circles to start again; I hadn't seen any since the quarterback of our football team broke his leg the day before playoffs.

As I sat down in my seat beside Iggy, I listened, with my raptor hearing, the gossip that had everyone talking.

"Did you hear there were new students?"

"No way!"

"We hadn't had any new students in two years!"

"I know; how many were there?"

"I heard two."

"No it's three, Tamika said so."

"They're all girls, isn't that weird? First three guys, now three girls."

"I heard that one of them's in our grade."

"The middle one is in 7th."

"The youngest is supposed to be in 1st grade."

"I think they're all sisters."

"They are, but they look nothing alike. One is said to be African American."

"So? Racist."

"I was just saying I doubt they are all _really_ related. My mom says she saw they at the grocery store and they had nothing in common except the torn up and stained jeans they were wearing, the sweatshirts on their backs, and the dirt on their faces. She said the youngest one looked at her and gave her this creepy stare and they all left soon after, and no ones seen their parents yet."

I finally tuned them out, gossiping always sickened me.

So, there were some new students coming today. Interesting now, but they'll probably be like every other girl here; vain, self-obsessed, and really annoying. Not worth the time of day, or night.

"Iggs, you here the gossip?" I whispered so quietly that only Iggy could hear me.

"Yeah, I did. Hope the one in our grade is hot, man. I need a little selection here."

"Pervert. I don't know why girls like you."

"Hey, I'm proud of it. Sorry Fangy, but I'm just attractive. Besides, why don't you play the field a little bro, it'll be good for you."

"Iggy just shut up before I slap you."

"Fine," he mumbled in fake hurt. Suddenly, like a switch being flicked, everybody in the class stopped talking. I recognized that silence. It was the silence that I heard when me and Iggy entered this classroom on our first day.

The new girl was here.

I looked up, and was shocked by what I saw. Well, _she_ definitely wasn't like every other girl here.

She had one hand one the door and the other on the strap of her grey and purple book bag. She was tall, only an inch or two shorter than me, with brunette hair that was sun-streaked with blonde. It brushed her shoulders and looked newly cut. She had a tan, not an extreme one but a natural one that made me guess she had spent a good bit of time outside in the sun. Her eyes were a brown color that made me feel this weird feeling inside me. She wore no makeup on her except for chapstick, not that she needed any. She wore a black sweatshirt like mine except hers said, "Remember that chainsaw killer one town over? I'm his daughter." in red dripping letters. I nearly laughed at that. She wore jeans that had huge tares on the knees, exposing them. I saw her skin had muscles hidden by her soft tan and feminine figure and were covered with scars that only Iggy and I could probably see; the tan on her skin covered them up. But I couldn't make out what shapes the scars were, only that they were there. She had a pair of old black converse on her feet.

She gave a small smile as the whole class examined her just like I was. I couldn't help but feel that it was fake.

"Well hello. You must be Ms. Ride, no? My name is Mrs. Dewitt, I'll be you homeroom teacher." Mrs. Dewitt was a tall blonde Jewish lady who was one of the nicest teachers here. Everyone loved her.

The girl gave another smile that seemed just as fake as the first, and walked over to Mrs. Dewitt, giving her a firm looking handshake; Mrs. Dewitt had to flex her hand afterwards.

"That's right. I'm the new kid," she responded in a clear yet soft voice; I think that Mrs. Dewitt had trouble hearing it. I know I did. Must be shy.

"Well Ms. Ride, I think you should introduce yourself to me and the class so we can all get to know each other better." Mrs. Dewitt declared with a beaming smile on her face.

The girl turned around to face the rest of us, annoyed look crossing her face so quickly that I almost didn't catch it. Her eyes swiftly raked over the class, as if searching for someone. They landed on where I sat in the middle-back of the class and light up. It was only for a second, and at first I thought I imagined it, until they hit Iggy and then did it again; they lit up like a kids on Christmas morning finding presents under the tree. The look of tremendous discovery.

It bothered me slightly as she switched her eyes back and forth between me and Iggy for a few seconds, but then again I didn't complain. I kinda liked the way she looked at me, like I was the most important, most special person in the world. Then I remembered that I really was beyond special, and put myself on high alert. But the girl had already begun to address the whole class, so I listened in.

"Hi. My full name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. Call me Maximum and I'll knock you into next week. I'm fourteen years old and from California, along with my two younger sisters Nudge Ride and Angel Ride. And yes, those are their real names, not just silly nicknames we made up. My parents are missionaries who made us move here two days ago so don't ask where they are 'cause we don't ever see them. That's all. Oh wait, remember this, nobody messes with me or my family or you'll never see the light of day again. Got it? Cool. Now where's my seat?" The girl, Max, threw a smug smile that didn't reach her worried eyes and turned to Mrs. Dewitt in question.

Mrs. Dewitt had a shocked and distressed look on her face at that last comment but managed to give a smile as she pointed to the seat in front of me.

Great, the new tough girl who stares at me and Iggy weird is going to sit right in front of me. What a wonderful day this is. More sarcasm. Gosh, I'm just full of it.

Max waltz up to her seat with a kind of stature and authority that made me look at her, pay attention to her. It was a little intimidating. She gave me that look again but this time with some sort of expectation, like she wanted me to respond in some way. I kept my face in its usual emotionless expression that I liked to keep it in, and she gave me a slightly frustrated look. Only in her eyes could I see the immense disappointment. It made want to comfort her in some way, but at the same time I think she only looked that way because I kept my mask up.

Max took her seat with animalistic grace and Mrs. Dewitt began her daily mini lesson that she was required to do. But every body talked anyways, so she didn't even bother most days.

Max turned around to me, a friendly look on her face. It was much better than her fake smile when she first came in or the frustrated and disappointed look from a second ago.

"Hi, I'm Max," she said, holding out her hand. I gladly took it, remembering when she shook Mrs. Dewitt's hand. Her grip wasn't that strong; it was just like Iggy's really.

"Name's Fang and that isn't some cutsie nickname either," I responded, quoting her. Max smiled. "You didn't look to comfortable up there you know." I told her. Max's smile faltered and turned into an adorable scowl.

"Well sorry I'm not the captain of Public Speaking Club Fango." She shot back with a death glare that has turned greater men to ash. I admit I was scared, but kept a cool face, showing nothing but a cocky smirk.

"I would know; my twin brother's the co-captain. Little over achiever." I said, getting a bark of amusement out of Max and a glare nowhere near as scary as Max's from Iggy.

"Under achiever. At least I do something in my spar time; what do you do Fang? Write emo poetry? Sulk? Cut?" My temper flared and I was prepared to "cut" Iggy before Max stepped in.

"_You're_ his twin brother?" she said in disbelief, but at the same time I had a feeling she already knew the answer to her own question and so much more. Odd. "I really can't believe you two are related. He's cool and covered in black and you look like a clown threw up on your face with that face make-up." Max and everybody else who heard, including me, bust out laughing at Max's comment while Iggy look horrified at her comment.

He quickly became suspicious looking and said, "I'm not wearing any make-up; you can't fool me." Iggy crossed his arms with a confident look.

Only Iggy did; in a way. He had been kissing his latest girlfriend Cassandra and she had been wearing thick red lipstick which had gotten onto Iggy during their make-out session. This, with his naturally pale complexion, made it look like Iggy had a clown face.

Everyone continued to laugh until Iggy gave in and ran to the bathroom, screaming and yelling that there was nothing wrong with him.

"Well Max, I think I'm going to like you," I told her, giving her one of my rare real smiles that everyone said lit up my face and made me seem less emotionless.

Max gave one of the faintest blushes I had ever seen and responded with a smile as big as mine.

"Thank you Fang. I think I'm going to like you very much too."

The rest of the day went amazingly for once. Every class that I didn't have Iggy in I had Max, along with one other class where all three of us had together. She ended up somewhere close to me in all of my classes where she was present; she was my lab partner in Biology, in my study group in English, and my duet partner in Music Exploration. It was like we were made to be together; we worked together so well, knew what each other was going to say or do so naturally it was like we had known one another before; maybe in another life.

That's what it felt like to me anyway. Max got along with Iggy well too; the two of them shot insult after playful insult to each other, always matching the other perfectly. Again, it was like Max already knew Iggy, like she grew up with him or something. Thinking of this made my head ache dully like my brain was fighting something subconscious. Due to this, I tried not to think about how Max was looking more familiar with every class we took together.

But aside from me and Iggy, Max didn't get along well with most other people. They would say something about her clothes, or her attitude, or the way she went through class with the same academic ease that I had with my genetically-mutated intelligence even though she had to ask me what half the words that we used in Biology meant like she had never taken the class before; they were all basic terms.

Point is, someone could just look at her wrong and she would automatically send them a death glare that made them cower in fear. It was almost like she was determined to stay friends with me and my brother only, only get close to us.

I didn't mind though because she was funny, sarcastic, smart, inventive, cool, beautiful, graceful, natural, unrespectful, rebellious, encouraging, demanding, headstrong, observant, altogether amazing, and got me in a way that I knew Iggy or Gazzy or Jeb or anybody else in this world would never understand me in. She understood my moods, my most unnoticeable signals, and my humor. She was my best friend.

So when I told her to meet me and my brother for lunch she was ecstatic and said yes immediately. I got there early, oddly eager for the first time in my life to see someone who wasn't another avain-american. No, she wasn't…sadness attacked me with sharp needle-like pangs. Max wasn't like me at all, and if anything happened to her because of my freaky genetically-mutated flock then I would kill myself. Not literally, for all you people who are convinced I'm suicidal along with emo, but that I would be really upset.

Jeb always told us not to get too attached to normal humans, including him. I always understood what he meant and always assured him that I wasn't attached to him at all; if anything, I wished he leave.

"Yo bro, what's wrong with you? You look so depressing that I might actually believe your emo." Iggy tried to tease me but could tell that something was serious was wrong. Gazzy sat on my left side as Iggy sat to my right, both looking worried.

Conversation that usually flowed through the cafeteria like annoying pop music dulled down amazingly fast, only the quietest whispers being heard. We turned along with over half of the cafeteria to see the cause of the near silence.

Max and her sisters had arrived in the cafeteria.

MPOV:

I stayed in the shadows beside the door to the girl's dressing room of my last class before lunch, PE.

Angel, can you hear me? I mentally called.

_Yup, Max, loud and clear_, she responded. Angel was my perfect little angel. Like Nudge, she looked up to me like a role model in life and wanted to follow in my footsteps. It was a bit of a pressure to try to make the right choices for my Flock all the time, but I did the best I could.

_You do an amazing job Max, of course I look up to you. Now, I know you're waiting for me and Nudge; Nudge is at the water fountain on my hall, waiting for me. So meet us at the girl's bathroom outside the cafeteria._

I nodded to myself, knowing that she knew I understood, and made my way to our meeting place.

Having a mind reading six year old could be infinitely useful, especially when you're trying to find the lost half of your Flock and keep away from erasers at the same time. It was all thanks to the two of them that we were even here, in Virginia, in the first place. Nudge's gift with computers and Angel's mind reading/controlling abilities got us to the right school where Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were going.

God Fang. It had been so long since I've seen him, I had to restrain myself to keep from running up to him, and Iggy too, and just hugging them til the world ended. Man I loved him. To bad he didn't recognize me. Oh well, this was to be expected. It was pretty bad when we got separated.

I pushed thought of that day out of my head as I saw Nudge and Angel waiting for me. I gave an encouraging smile to both of them and they returned it.

I took off towards through the door with my sisters by my side, both of them looking nervous as can be; this is what scared them most, being in a crowded public place without knowing anybody around them. Angel flinched as she heard what was going on in everybody's minds and Nudge looked like she was about to bust into tears at the weight of the stares. I threw my infamous death glare at anybody looking at us and at least thirty eyes moved away.

With our raptor hearing we could hear all the whispers that these human teenagers were saying about us.

"OMG is that them!"

"They look nothing alike."

"Ugh, look at the punk girl, freak."

"Look at the little one, she is so creepy."

"One of them's African American! They must all be adopted."

"Weirdoes."

"You mean freaks."

Angel and Nudge were literally gripping the back of my sweatshirt with all the strength in their mutated eleven-and-six-year-old hands; which was a lot.

"Max, I don't like it here," Angel whimpered, scared.

"I know; I don't see Fang or Iggy or Gazzy anywhere. Where are they Max? You think we would of seen them by now." Nudge added, rambling a little bit to ease her tension. It worked.

"Don't worry Ang, Nudge, I saw them both today; they're both in most of my classes. Relax now, we need to look natural here, like we fit in, which I know we will in a bit of time." I soothed them in a parental voice. We arrived at the line and quickly grabbed as much food as we wanted; which was a lot. Hey, us birdkids get hungry!

After we piled all the food on our trays I turned around and surveyed the room for my best friend. I eyes seemed to naturally seek him out and within milliseconds our eyes locked and I nearly fainted. I know, I'm just as hopeless as every other love-stricken girl. God my life's a mess.

Angel giggled beside me and I knew then that she had heard me. Perfect.

"Don't speak young one or you will face the wrath of Maximum Ninja Ride," I whispered as I lead us to Fang's table. Nudge and Angel giggled.

"I didn't know your middle name was Ninja," she whispered back, "I thought it would be more like Max Insane Ride or Max Charging Off Ride or something closer to that."

"Many things about me will surprise you young ones. Now look; there they are."

We arrived at the table and the three of us girls sat across from the three boys; Angel across from Gazzy, Nudge across from Iggy, and me across from Fang.

"Well hello boys," I said in an official female spy sounding voice that sounded really cool. "Meet my sisters."

FPOV:

"Well hello boys," Max said in an alluring sounding way. "Meet my sisters."

Well the rumors were definitely right, these three weren't blood related.

The middle one, who looked about eleven or so years old, sat across from Iggy with the hugest smile I'd ever seen on anybodies face, ever. She had mocha skin that looked quite pretty with her crazy frizzy curly hair that, by the looks of it, no one could ever tame. She had brown eyes that were a different shade of brown; and much more vibrant. She wore expertly done make-up that added more color to her face, though she wore enough color in her outfit. She wore a sapphire blue sweatshirt with different colored rhinestones making complex shapes and patterns. She had pure white skinny jeans with small rips throughout it and a rainbow colored belt around her waist. Heeled black heels were strapped to here feet. From what skin I could see, I saw her skin was the same as Max's; covered with scars that would be very difficult to see, especially with her dark skin.

The little girl across from The Gasman was the opposite from the other girl. This child had to be about six with how innocent she looked. Though, something inside me told me that she wasn't as innocent as she looked. She had soft blue eyes that sparkled softly, an adorable child's face and long pure blonde curly hair that fell in ringlets to her wrists. She wore a simple bright yellow spaghetti-strap sun dress that went to her knees and was covered in big and little sunflowers in a random pattern. It was only a few shades brighter yellow than her hair. On her feet were worn out flip-flops.

Like Max and the other sister, this little girl had a sun made tan and was covered in invisible scars only I noticed. They covered her legs, arms, and shoulders; there wasn't any I noticed on her face, unlike Max. As I examined further, I saw that with decreasing age there were decreasing scars; Max had the most from what I could see, the eleven year old with less, and the six year old with nearly none. It was interesting; what kind of life had these girls gone through that could have caused them?

I saw the blonde girl, the youngest, suddenly give a sad smile right at me, her eyes full of understanding and sadness.

"Fang, Iggy, and…the Gasman right?" Max said, breaking my revere. Gazzy nodded, excited that the older girl knew her name.

"These are my younger sisters; Nudge," she pointed to the mocha skinned girl with the bright excited smile, "and Angel." Max pointed to the blonde child who looked up at her with a devastated face.

Max, shocked, immediately grabbed the child in a loving hug as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Oh God Angel, what's wrong?"

"It's not there," she sniffled sadly "they don't know anything about it at all. Nothing." Several more tears slowly leaked from her face. It truly made my heart break watching her cry and this was odd because nobody else had ever reached my heart that way except for Gazzy when he crashed during flying once and skinned his knees and started bawling.

Angel suddenly lurched out of Max's hug so quickly that Max didn't even try to hold on. Angel smashed her small body into Gazzy's, wrapping he arms around his in a fierce hugs that squeezed the air out of the poor boy's lungs.

Gazzy cried out in shock of the hug, but melted into it with a sort of older brotherly affection that I had never seen in his eyes before. It was oddly natural looking, for him to hug her like that, like their frames matched up against each other.

I noticed then with a silent gasp that the two of them looked a lot alike. Both had the same color blonde hair except hers was in curls and his was a cowlick, both had the same blue eyes, similar skin tones, similarly shaped faces; every about them just screamed they were related, like siblings.

I heard Iggy gasp and I knew Iggy had seen the same similarities that I did. But there was no way Max's little sister was related to Gazzy; we are mutant freaks with no real families, we all three knew and accepted that.

I looked at Max and Nudge for some clue as to they had seen the same thing too, but was struck by something even odder than Angel and Gazzy's resemblance. Nudge had an equally sad look on her face as Angel did, as if her meaningless words made sense to her. She held back her tears but only because she was gripping Max's hand with both of hers in a very tight and painful looking grip.

Max had a sort of motherly look on her face, so loving and protective that it shocked me. She gazed down on the two of them, so similar looking it was scary, like there was nothing wrong, nothing special. What was going on here?

"Ang, don't suffocate Gazzy. He needs some air," Max joked, trying to lighten the mood her sisters were in. It worked immediately. Angel let go of Gazzy and sat up with a blush on her cheeks, but stayed on his lap where she was sitting. Gazzy smiled and took and exaggerated breath, puffing out his cheeks. This caused all three girls to laugh.

Gazzy started laughing too, because those girl's moods were infectious. Iggy cracked a smile. My lips twitched slightly, my version of a smile. Max turned to me and smiled happily, glad that our family members were getting along.

And that's how the rest of lunch went; Iggy or Gazzy would do something funny, Angel and Nudge and sometimes even Max would start to laugh and soon all six of us would be smiling and laughing. But most of the time me and Max would just sit back and watch our siblings talk and laugh and joke around. We both smiled to each other as they got along so well it gave that feeling I've had all day around Max; that they knew us and our personalities beforehand, like they already knew us before our first meeting today. But then the mild headache returned and I would force myself not to notice so much. As this ran through my head Angel looked over at Max with a meaningful look and Max nodded.

Max turned to me.

"I think it's about time we all go to class, the whole cafeteria is almost empty," she said and I looked around to find this true; most of the students had already left to go to their next class.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed unhappily. I hadn't had this much fun, this much joy in one moment of my live ever, not even while flying. And it was all Max's fault.

I searched her face for the same reluctance I felt, and found it, to my joy, but also something else too. She had a determined, serious look on her face, like there was something she knew she had to do and was ready to do it. I gave her a curious look and she gave me a look back that said "wait a minute". I nodded.

Max cleared her throat and her two sisters, along with my brothers looked at her. I didn't have to move my head to look at her; all I had been looking at today was her.

"Guys," said to Angels and Nudge, "We need to tell them something." She motioned to us.

"We know you," Max started, her eyes seemed to convey that she meant more than the obvious.

"We know all your secrets, along with things that you so desperately want to know," Nudge continued, her voice serious in a way that was unlike the carefree girl I'd seen at this table or the frightened girl who hid behind Max when the three of them first entered the cafeteria. I was starting to get very suspicious.

"We know that you three have wings." Angel finished, her serious face similar to Max's.

Cliffhanger! What did you think? It was kinda long, 15 pages on word! But I wanted to get this part in the story and make sure you got a good sense of what Fang thought of Max. By the way, if you haven't caught on yet, the three experiments from the earlier were as follows:

Oldest-Max

Middle-Nudge

Youngest-Angel

So basically the three girls know what happened and the three boys don't. Ha-ha.

~Sweevil Out!


End file.
